The Great Oblivion Crisis
by The Mysterious Sentinel
Summary: Simon and Marcy were cornered, death was imminent... but then The Crown saved them. They were frozen, and over a thousand years later, were freed in Cyrodiil. Now they have a whole new dangerous situation to survive in. But then they stumble upon something...
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

The Mysterious Sentinel: Salutations and greetings readers! Well, I seem to have an inability to focus on just one story at a time because here I am writing this.

Dark Specter: Yeah, "Sorta Psychic" was just getting good, and now to distract yourself from it, you're writing an "Adventure Time" crossover of all things!

TMS: Hey! Adventure Time is awesome! And I've been wanting to write an Elders Scrolls fic forever, so I decided to put the two together. So let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

Several years after the flashback from "Simon and Marcy"

As the years went by, the days started to blur until it was hard to remember exactly how much time had passed, the tick-marks that he made in one of his books every morning was the only thing really showing the passage of time.

Every day they would walk, and walk, and walk, and _sometimes_ venture into a ruined city to scavenge for things only found in cities, but most of the time it was the woods, or the hills, or the field, anywhere that, before the war, you wouldn't typically find people.

She didn't understand why.

"If there's so much stuff in the cities why don't we go into them more often?"

"You know why; because of the monsters in the cities."

"Well why are they only in the cities?"

"Uh… because… They live in the cities."

"But why don't any of them live anywhere else?"

He didn't answer for about a minute.

"Some _do_ live in other places, we just haven't found any."

She wasn't sure about that answer, but before she could think of another rebuttal he changed the subject.

"Hey look! A snail!"

She was distracted by the small creature for a little, but the next day she remembered her unanswered question. But she decided to let it be. There was probably a good reason he didn't want to answer.

She still had to wonder though…

After walking through a featureless field for a day or two he decided there was no other choice. They were running low on… well, everything.

* * *

The city was rather small and most of its buildings had collapsed, but the ones still intact lured them with the promise of supplies. They entered a big building with big front windows; a long time ago he had told her that before the war, places like this used to sell all sorts of different things.

"Have you been to this place before?" she had asked him.

"Not this place _specifically_, but there are stores like this all over the world."

_This_ building's door was lying on the ground across the street, so they just walked in. She saw a pile of stacked cans so she ran towards them and grabbed one from the stack.

"Careful Marcy! It doesn't look very steady."

"Sorry, the picture on it looks like… uh, what was the name of that _really_ tasty stuff?"

Looking at the aforementioned picture he answered.

"It's called ravioli."

"Oh yeah, I just saw a picture of _ravioli_ and I got excited."

"Well then, we'll take as much as we can carry."

"Yay!"

He started taking cans from the stack and putting them in the large backpack he wore. While he was doing this, Marcy heard some kind of noise. She turned to a dark corner of the store and heard what sounded like slurping.

"Simon, I think someone's here." She whispered.

Simon stopped what he was doing and walked over to Marcy. It was silent for a second but then the slurping started again. Looking closely Simon could make out what looked like a person hunched over.

"H-hello, is someone there?"

The slurping stopped again, but this time it didn't start again, the person's head turned around and two glowing green eyes stared back at the pair. The creature rose to its full height; towering over the two, bright green flames appeared that illuminated the dark corner, Marcy screamed when she caught sight of the creature.

It wore a large, baggy, grey robe with a large cape torn at the ends, its arms bare bones with a few rotted veins running through them, skeletal hands burning with an eerie green fire, pale undead skin pulled tight against a nose-less face, with skin frayed away at the lips revealing grotesque teeth, two curled horns stuck out of its head, and its eyes… horrific green lights peering out of dark, empty eye sockets.

Off to the side Simon noticed a pile of various empty bottles, at a quick glance Simon saw the words "lighter fluid" "Drano" and "bleach" Simon heard strange whispering coming from all around him.

"_**Don't move. Don't move."**_

Such a wonderful voice! Simon decided it would be a good idea to stay and listen.

"_It is trying to control you! Fight it!"_

Simon realized that the creature was slowly moving closer, reaching for them. Suddenly Simon yelled and kicked the creature in the chest, the attack didn't faze the monster, but it paused in surprise.

Simon grabbed Marcy's hand and pulled her out of the building, looking back at her, he saw a blank open-mouthed expression on her face as she stumbled behind him.

"Marcy, are you okay?"

"_The creature has put her in a trance."_

'Well how do I get her out of it?'

No answer. Simon pulled her behind a large pile of rubble and looked over it, no sight of that thing but it could still be following them.

"Marcy snap out of it!" he snapped his fingers in her face and she started as if surprised.

"Uhhh, what happened?"

"That… _thing_ put you in a trance. Don't listen to anything it says ok?"

"Ok Simon. Is it still there?"

Simon peeked over the rock again and looked right into the monsters eyes. The creature growled at him, but then a rock hit it in the face.

Simon pulled Marcy with him as he ran, she threw another rock at the thing but it just bounced of its chest as if followed them. They ran through the city streets

"_It is gaining on us."_

Simon turned a corner and saw a huge pile of rubble and debris. Simon got an idea.

"Marcy! Run ahead!"

Simon felt her hand leave his and saw her speed ahead of him and start climbing. The creature slowed down and threw a green fireball at Marcy, but it fell short of her; nearly halfway up the mountain.

Simon followed Marcy up the pile, he felt a blast of heat near him from another fireball. Simon looked back and saw the creature had begun to climb up after them. Simon removed the straps of his large backpack and let it fall; the bag started a rockslide that caused the creature to fall to the bottom, covered in debris.

"Ha ha!" laughed Marcy.

The pair quickly climbed down the other side of the mountain and continued to run.

They reached a hill and ran to the top but then Simon tripped on something and the two rolled down the hill. When they reached the bottom Simon looked up and saw nothing but water, they'd run to a beach.

"Oh bread-balls." Simon turned and looked back to the see their pursuer standing atop the hill and making its way towards them. As it neared Simon heard the ghostly whispering again.

"_**Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you, but that man **_**will **_**hurt you."**_

"Marcy, don't listen to him!"

Marcy stuck her tongue out at the creature. It growled and more green fire appeared in its hands.

"_**You will DIE!"**_

"Marceline… I'm sorry."

"Simon? What are you doing?"

Simon reached down to his side and grabbed the golden crown tied to his belt and placed it on his head.

"_My power is yours to command. My King."_

Suddenly blasts of cold air shot from his hands and hit the creature. Simon cackled maniacally as his hair and beard grew even longer.

"AHAHAHAHA! ALL HAIL THE ICE KING!"

"No Simon! You promised!"

The creature shot green fire balls from its hands but the icy wind swirling around The Ice King put out the fire in midair. The Ice King shot beams from his hands and the creature's legs froze, the creature transformed into black mist and escaped the ice, the mist flew through The Ice King's chest and knocked him over. Marceline rushed to his side.

"Simon! Are you okay?" The Ice King got up and yelled at the creature.

"You, **DARE** strike me? THE ICE KING!? I'll strike you too!"

The mist flew at him again, The Ice King shot lightning bolts at it but the mist flew around them and slammed into Ice King again.

"Arrgh! LET ME HIT YOU!"

Blue lightning bolts crackled around The Ice King's hands, he shot one and it hit the mist but then the other bolt vanished and The Ice King's hair and beard returned to Simon's normal length.

"What happened?"

The mist reformed into the creature, it had patches of frost all over its body. Simon reached up and touched the crown on his head.

"…I'm free…"

"SIMON!" Marceline screamed and wrapped her arms around him as the creature prepared more fireballs.

"_NO! THE KING MUST NOT DIE!"_

A tornado of ice and snow swirled around Simon and Marcy, the tornado struck the creature flinging it through the air miles away. When the winds cleared all that remained was a large block of ice with Simon and Marcy holding each other, the crown still on his head.

"_No, that creature has freed my King, all those years spent taking over his mind. Wasted, and now we are both trapped, apart from each other, separated by the very element we were meant to rule together."_

In just a few years the block of ice was pulled in by the tide and floated out to sea.

"_One day my King, you will be freed and we shall rule a world of ice and snow."_

* * *

TMS: I think that was pretty good, what do you think?

DS: I read much worse, so I suppose they'll unfreeze and the plot of Oblivion will unfold?

TMS: Oh you'll see Dark, in the meantime I _really_ need to watch some more Adventure Time, I'm kind of behind, anyway see ya' next time readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

TMS: Well I'm back with chapter 2.

DS: About time!

TMS: It hasn't been _that_ long!

DS: Yeah but I still have to say that it has or you'll get slow again.

TMS: … Anyway, chapter 2 let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

"Do you see any?"

"If I had seen any, I would have said: "Look there's some!"

"So you haven't seen any?"

"By the Nine, you're an idiot! Just shut up and keep looking, if we don't find something to eat soon, the boss will eat _us_!"

"Orcs _eat_ people?"

"I'm not sure, but knowing the boss, he would if he was hungry enough. So keep looking!"

The two bandits wandered around, hoping for some animals, or berry bushes. As they walked, one of them looked over the nearby coast and saw something.

"Look there's some!"

"Huh? Where?"

They ran to the beach, as they got closer they saw it was a chunk of ice, looking closely they saw there was someone in the ice; a white haired man with blue skin.

"What is this thing?"

"It's a normal person, _your_ skin would turn blue if you were trapped in ice for who knows how long."

"But it has something on its head."

"Gods! It's a crown! We have to break this ice."

The two started hacking at the ice with a war axe and a shield, after nearly an hour they hadn't made much impact on the ice.

"Ugh, this will take till Rain's Hand, let me try something."

He drew the war hammer on his back and raised it over his head.

"Wait! Stop you idiot!"

He brought the hammer down cracking a chunk out of the ice, cracks spread over the ice, and the chunk shattered freeing both the crown, and the man.

"It worked, who's an idiot now?"

"You are! Gold is a soft metal, if the ice wasn't as thick as your head, you would have broken it!"

"But I didn't, and now we can take whatever he has."

Remembering the man, they bent down to inspect him. He had long white hair and a beard, he was wearing small, cracked, circular windows on his face, and he was holding something in his arms, they rolled the man over on his back and saw it was a small girl.

"Is she a dunmer? Her skin looks white."

"Their skin must turn white in the cold instead of blue."

Suddenly the man rose, still wearing the crown, the two bandits looked up and felt a chill spread through their bodies when they saw his angry, icy expression.

Then they saw he was unarmed and stood back up to face him.

"Hand over everything you've got. Maybe we'll let you and your daughter live."

Suddenly a blast of icy wind blew the bandits away.

* * *

Crown P.O.V

'_Those two freed my King, and now they want to _rob_ him. These fools shall DIE! Though, one of them is some sort of reptilian man, with two curved horns, the bombs must have created mutant humans.'_

The normal human charges at my King with a large hammer, I duck under his clumsy swing, form a blade of ice over my King's hand, and stab him through the heart. The other has started to flee.

'_He must be the smart one.'_

I freeze his leg and he collapses. I approach him. If my King is to thrive in this new world, he requires knowledge. This one has knowledge.

"Please don't kill me, my friend is not of sound mind, I would never let him _rob_ anyone. Let alone a father and his child. So if you could just leave me be, we can just forget this ever happened, and I won't tell anyone you killed an innocent man, I'll say he fell on something."

"_Are you pleading for your life, or threatening my K-... me?"_

The lizard visibly shivered, either because of his frozen leg, because of my voice, or because my King has not moved his lips.

"Oh, I wasn't threatening you; I was saying I won't _ever_ speak of this incident to _anyone_."

"_But if I kill you, you won't be _able_ to tell anyone, perhaps I should, just to be safe."_

"Oh don't worry; I never lie to _anyone_, I swear on the Nine Divines and every other god that I won't ever speak of this."

"_But if you never lie, then when you are asked how he died, you will tell the truth. That means I _should_ kill you! "_

"I-I s-swear th-that I will lie just this once, and only for you! No matter what the means, no one will ever find out."

I feel my control over my King wane and return, he could regain consciousness at any moment. I can only manipulate my King's body as long as he remains in his frozen sleep.

'_I have wasted enough time, toying with this one.'_

I kneel closer to the lizard; if I am to acquire knowledge for my King, I must be quick about it.

"_Perhaps you could do me a small favor?"_

"Of course! Anything, name it!"

"_If I- if my crown were to ever fall from my head, you must _**quickly **_place back on my head, can you manage that?"_

"W-why yes! I will do as you ask!"

I place myself on his head, using as much power as I can muster to penetrate his mind quickly, suppressing the urge to show him the visions my King is blessed with, I draw on all of his knowledge.

This creature is an "Argonian" a race of humanoid lizards, we are near a town named Anvil, in a province called Cyrodiil, in a nation called Tamriel, and the earth is called Nirn now. His head contains much knowledge of this province and this world; magic is fact here, so are gods, and so many strange creatures! All of this Argonian's knowledge is copied into my mind in mere seconds, with some difficulty and regret I release my hold on him and fall off of his head, thankfully he recovered quickly and returned me to my King's head.

"_Good job Slays-His-Lies, I had a feeling I could count on you."_

"What!? How have you learnt my name? What have you done to me!?"

"_I have used you, I will always remember your kind contribution."_

I grasped his head in my hands, forcing power into it. From the inside out the lizards head turned clear and white, then it shattered outwards in a gush of water that soaked the body.

'_Hmmm, the lizard's bandit camp is near here, I'm sure they will have some useful supplies...'_

* * *

3rd P.O.V

Simon opened his eyes and saw a sword, he jumped up to his feet and looked around; the sword was clutched in a severed arm, which belonged to a large green skinned man with small tusks, he was covered in stab wounds. Looking around there were several dead bodies around, a headless body was covered in orange scales and there was a dark-skinned man had a spear driven through his chest.

'What happened here?' Simon thought.

'_My King! You have awakened!'_

Simon jumped, he saw the crown lying on the ground next to the dark-skinned man.

"You did this didn't you!?"

'_No my King, a group of bandits found us frozen in the ice, they dragged us back to this camp and broke us free, then more bandit came and attacked, they all killed each other.'_

"T-these… things, where are we?"

'_We have been frozen for so long, the earth has recovered somewhat, I believe these things are mutants created by the bombs. This camp and these people have supplies we could use.'_

"Do you know anything about this… new world?"

'_I know much, one of these men put me on, and I copied all his knowledge of this world, you should take what you can, then put me on, I will transfer everything I know.'_

"Why would I do that? I'm free, I can feel it in my mind, no insanity, no visions, no black-outs, and-"

Simon held up one of his hands, icy winds blew around it.

"I still have some of your magic. So **why** would I **ever** put you on!?"

'_I cannot perform the knowledge transfer apart from you, and it would take weeks to tell you everything normally. And you are not the only one who my knowledge would benefit.'_

"*gasp* Marcy! Where is she!?"

Simon looked around and saw her lying on the ground. He inspected her closely and could see she was unharmed.

'_I could transfer my knowledge to her as well, through you. She would not even _feel_ my power, you _need_ my knowledge, for her.'_

Simon glared at the crown, he gritted his teeth, then sighed.

"You're right… I need you."

* * *

DS: Okay, that was pretty good, quite the dilemma there.

TMS: Yeah, that's why I wrote it, now I'm going to work on more stories. Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

TMS: Chapter three! I wanted to put this chapter up sooner, so sorry for making you all wait, hopefully chapter 4 will be complete soon. ANyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

Simon received the crowns knowledge and transferred it into Marceline's head while she was still sleeping. It was all so much to take in; this "Tamriel" wasn't shaped like any land-mass from his old life.

"Did the bombs really do so much damage that the shape of the world is now _different?_"

Simon was had sifted through everything in the bandit camp, he had thrown all the bodies in the sea after removing their armour. One set of leather armour nearly fit him, so he was attempting to modify it to fit better, oddly it was wet, like someone threw a bucket of water at the wearer before cutting his head off.

'Actually… where is his head? Oh gods, I don't want to think about it. Wait, "Oh gods" plural? The information the crown gave me must have sunk in pretty quick.'

Simon had also found some animal pelts, a map, and a few books, the map would help them navigate this new world. The jewel he'd sell at the city that was supposedly nearby, along with the spare armour and the weapons.

'Or maybe I should keep a few of those; Marcy and I could try to make some armour her size. I don't like the idea of her in a fight… but she needs to be protected.'

Simon would sell a few of the pelts, but he'd keep most of them, it was Frostfall right now, which was what October was now called. Winter is coming, and they could use the furs to keep warm at night.

'Or _she_ could, the cold doesn't bother me because of the- What am I thinking? That crown has no power over me anymore!'

'Or does it? I only put it on for a few seconds, but that's all it took the first time. But I'll never have to put it on again. It didn't feel like the first time; there were no visions, I should test it.'

Simon paused from his work and looked at his right hand, icy wind floated above it, he moved his other hand close to the magic and the sheer cold hurt him the instant he touched it. He was still normal, and probably going to get freezer burn. The crown hadn't changed him in the few seconds he had worn it, he had retained some of its powers from the last time it had ruled his life, but that was it.

Magic was a normal thing around here; he could use his new powers as much as he wanted. It would be useful if they ever needed to defend themselves. Returning to fixing his armour, he continued to take stock. In the chest and on the bodies of the bandits he found some golden "septims"; the currency in this land. There were about fifty of them, it was a decent amount, but they should still be used as sparingly as possible, they would need to buy food, and fifty coins wouldn't buy nearly enough for the whole winter. He would have to look for some sort of work in the city.

There were also a few miscellaneous things he found; a tinderbox, a pot, a mug, a knife, some wooden plates, some water skins, and a new backpack. It was smaller than his old bag, but even if he hadn't lost it while running from that _thing, _they don't make em' like they used to. The tinderbox and the pot could be used to boil water and the mug and water-skins used to drink from. Though how would they get a fire going in winter with wet wood? It was odd, this world is probably less dangerous than the one they left, there are much more people, no mutants or radiation (Though the rads hadn't done much to either of them) and best of all: no horned flaming skeletons. Yet despite the fact that they were now in a much better situation, Simon couldn't stop thinking about all the _new_ problems.

Simon was just about finished his armour we he heard a soft moan. He walked over to Marceline and saw she was rubbing her eyes.

"Hi there little lady!"

"SIMON!"

Marceline jumped up and wrapped her arms around his legs, Simon patted her back.

"It's okay Marcy, things are going to be much better now."

"*sniff* I thought that was it! I thought we were done for!"

"Well we're fine, we were frozen. But we've thawed out in the future!"

"The future? You mea- UGH!" Marceline clutched her head.

"Marcy! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, but I know things… about this world. Like: we're near a city, it's called Anvil, aren't they those funny shaped metal things people hit with hammers? And there are lizard people with weird names, and there isn't one god there's dozens, and-"

"Whoa, slow down there Marcy! I know those things too."

"Really? How?"

"I…"

'I can't tell her how, or she won't believe me when I tell her I'm free.'

"I don't know, maybe it's one of your _weird_ demon powers."

When she turned eight, Marceline discovered she could make her eyes glow, and when she turned nine she found out she could make black gunk shoot out of her mouth, and just a couple weeks or so before the day they were frozen, she started to see a little ghost inside of Simon, and in any of the monsters they came across. She of course told Simon about all of these things, Simon had already been told of her demonic father so he wasn't _too_ surprised at these things.

"Maybe, but why did it work on you to?"

"Maybe it passed on to me… because we were real close together inside the ice."

"Oh! That makes sense! Wait, Simon! Your skin is turning normal!"

"What? It is?"

Simon looked closely at his hands and saw that the blue tint to his skin was fading.

"I really _am_ free! My skin is normal, I can feel the cold again, and I can't hear or see the visions!"

"Really!? Simon! That's great!"

"If you think that's great, watch this!"

Simon summoned the ice magic and Marceline gasped, looked over at the crown lying on the ground across the camp and gasped again."

"How are you doing that?"

"What I think happened was that skeleton thing did something to remove the crowns influence from me, but I kept some of its power."

"Cool! That stupid old thing! We can sell it at the city!"

"Well… we probably shouldn't, in case someone puts it on, and what happened to me happens to someone else."

"Oh ok, so we need to keep it, until we find a way to hide somewhere that no one will ever find it?"

"Yes."

With Marcy's help, they quickly finished Simons armour, and made a smaller set, out of fur for Marceline. Marceline's dress could still be worn without raising suspicion but they would have to replace the buttons since there was no plastic in this world. Simon's suit however would require major modification. After gathering the weapons and armour and fixing the broken parts with the scrap left over from Marcy's new clothes, they had: two full sets of leather armour (though they only had one leather helmet) one full set of fur armour, two fur shields, an iron shield, an iron war hammer, an iron war axe, an iron spear, and two short swords, one iron, one steel. Marceline took the steel sword, but since it was made for someone much bigger than the nine-year-old, she strapped it to her back like a claymore, and Simon kept the iron sword just in case.

Stuffing the backpack with armour and with Marceline holding the shields over her head, they walked the short distance south to the city of Anvil. They couldn't carry everything; they left the war hammer, the fur armour, and two pairs of leather boots, but everything else they managed to load up.

"Say Marceline…"

"What is it Simon?"

"I was thinking: the two of us, a little girl traveling with an older man who isn't related. That would seem _really_ weird to people."

"We could tell people you adopted me."

"I did adopt you, didn't I?"

Mareline was practically beaming at Simon when he said that, Simon was smiling too.

"But, I was thinking, to make people really believe it, you should call me… dad, when we're in public."

"Ok… Daddy!"

They both smiled again.

* * *

Simon was wondering how conspicuous they would look, carrying all this stuff into the city, but when they got there, they saw a few others carrying large loads. There was a man who was covered from head to toe in shiny steel armour who had three war hammers on his back and an armful of various shields and pieces of armour, and a woman in dark leather armour carrying several shields on her back, and enough weapons to outfit a small army.

'I guess there's quite a profit to be made in this business.' Simon thought to himself.

"You got all of that Marceline?"

"I can handle it, dad."

Simon felt his heart warm when she said that, she was like the daughter he never had, it had been like that for years, but he had never thought of it like that before. He was now determined to be the best father he could be.

They wandered around town for a few minutes, they ended up back near the city gates, they saw the man in the steel armour walk out of a shop carrying only one war hammer on his back, and without any of the shields and armour he was carrying earlier.

"Uh Si- dad? I think we can sell this stuff in there."

"Oh… he he he. Whoops."

Approaching the building, Simon read the sign, the place was called "Morvayn's Peacemakers" entering, Simon and Marcy saw two elves, one wood elf and one dark elf. The "dunmer" (as the dark elves were also called) was standing behind the counter and the "bosmer" (another name for wood elf) was working at the forge.

"Greetings, I suppose you're selling?"

"Yes, we are. Marcy pass me those would you?" Simon set the weapons he was carrying on the counter and held his hands out for the shields."

"*grunt* here dad."

Simon took the shields off her hands and set them next to the weapons; he then took the backpack and started emptying the armour out. After he had everything out he listed off everything they'd brought and started negotiating a price with the dunmer. Marceline looked around and saw that the bosmer was looking over at them. She walked closer to the forge and waved, the bosmer smiled and waved back, he then resumed his work. Marceline walked even closer."

"Hello, what's your name?"

The bosmer looked up from his work and smiled at the young girl.

"Hello, my name is Enilroth, Varel over there is my master."

"I'm Marceline, are you good blacksmiths?"

"Varel is one of the best in Cyrodiil, I'm not as good, but I'm learning. Is that man a friend of yours, do you two live around here?"

"He's my dad, and we live in a camp north of here."

"Oh? I mean no offense but he doesn't look like an elf."

"It's alright, we get that a lot. He adopted me."

"I'll give you one hundred and eighty-seven for the lot, and that's my final offer!"

"Deal! I'd also like to buy some repair hammers, how much are those?"

"Seventeen gold each."

"How about thirty for two?"

"You drive a hard bargain sir, but I'll take it. There's one hundred and fifty-seven, and two repair hammers!"

"Marcy, we're leaving!"

"Okay Dad! Bye Enilroth!"

Marceline followed Simon out of the store.

"What were you talking to that elf about?"

"Oh just spreading the word."

Simon was confused but knew Marcy would tell him if it was important, then they walked through town to "The Count's Arms" an inn, Simon planned to spend the septims he had just acquired on food for the long winter ahead. Simon haggled with the innkeeper while Marceline sat down and read one of the books they had found in the camp. After a while Simon had spent 58 septims and acquired a bag of assorted food.

The pair also stopped briefly at a general store: "Lelles' Quality Merchandise" (though their sign was missing the "h" in "Merchandise"). At the store Simon sold the jewel he had found and got another 43 gold coins. While at the inn, Simon asked if the innkeeper knew of any work in the area, apparently the Fighter's guild and Mage's guild were hiring, but aside from that there was nothing he knew of.

'The Fighter's guild sounds like it could be dangerous, but since I've got this new magic, I might as well see if joining the Mage's guild would be a good idea.'

The keeper pointed them in the right direction, so the pair stopped by the guild-house on their way out of the city.

AS they entered they were met by a man (a breton maybe) wearing burgundy clothes who heartily shook Simon's hand.

"Good day sir, welcome to the Anvil Mage's guild! I am Marc Gulitte, what brings you here? Have you come to join us or are you looking to buy some new spells?"

"I… actually I _would_ like to buy some spells!"

'If I'm going to be a mage, I'll need more than ice powers.' Simon thought.

"Very good sir, now this chapter of the guild specializes in Restoration magic, but I have some Destruction spells I could show you."

"Restoration? Like healing spells?"

"Yes sir! Healing, skill enhancement, turning the undead, wards that block attacks and spells, things of that nature."

"I would like a healing spell and a ward."

"Alright; A heal minor wounds spell costs twenty-seven septims, and a lesser ward is fifty-six."

"*gulp* Err, how about twenty-three and fifty-one?"

"Sounds fair, here are the tomes, you do know how these work right?"

Simon nodded, the knowledge didn't know a lot about magic, but it did know how spell tomes worked; to learn the spell someone just has to read the book while calling upon their magic.

"Thank you, I was also hoping to apply to join the guild."

"Well then you'll want to talk to our chapter head, Carahil is in there."

Simon and Marcy walked into another room, Simon looked around the guild-house, there were shelves stacked with books and trinkets, and there were various strange instruments all around the room, Simon knew that these were used in alchemy.

'That would be something useful to know: potion making.'

In the indicated room there was a high elf (an altmer) sitting and reading a book. She looked up from it and looked them over before speaking.

"Greetings, what brings you two here?"

"I would like to join your guild ma'am."

"Alright then, I'll have to ask you a few questions for the registration form, full name?"

"Simon Petrikov."

"Age?"

"Forty… nine"

"Have you ever had any formal training, or worked with any professional mages?"

"No."

"Do you specialize in any particular school of magic?"

"Destruction."

"Are you currently wanted by the law?"

"No."

"Have you ever served a jail sentence or paid the court a fine?"

"No."

"Hey! Dad would never break the law!" Marceline cried in outrage.

"She's just asking those questions for the form, Marcy, she's not implying anything."

"Oh, sorry miss."

"It's alright dear, now that's everything. You are now an associate of the Mage's guild, to advance in rank and be given access to the Arcane University; you'll have to earn a recommendation from each of the guild chapters in Cyrodiil."

"Alright, how do I get a recommendation?"

"The head of the chapter will give you some sort of task, ideally something that relates to magic, and will test your skill in that branches specialization. And before you ask I don't have anything for you right now, check back with me later, I'll hopefully have something for you in few days."

"Thank you. You wouldn't have any other work for me right now would you?"

"I do have something; our local alchemist, Felen, has been running low on various ingredients. I'll write up a list for you and if you find any of these; bring them here."

After receiving the list, Simon and Marcy left the guild-house, and then the city. By the time they got back to the camp the sun was low in the sky, and they were both getting hungry. Simon put most of their newly acquired food in the chest in the tent, where the crown was locked up, Simon had filled the water skins before they had left, so he got two of them out of the tent and gave Marcy one, along with a loaf of bread and a carrot. He got the same for himselfand they both sat on stools near the fire-pit as Simon started roasting some beef over the fire. Marcy was sipping water and nibbling her food as she was engrossed in her book.

"Remember Marcy, if you find a word you don't understand; show it to me."

"Okay."

Simon had been teaching Marceline to read with some novels they had found early in their travels together. Marcy was getting good at it, but she still ran into words she didn't know sometimes.

'Maybe tomorrow when we bring the rest of the armour and weapons to town, I could find a few more books in the general store.'

After a few more minutes Simon took the now roasted piece of meat off the fire and cut it into slices, he then set them on two wooden plates and gave one to Marceline.

As she put the first slice in her mouth, Marcy realized she was nearly finished her first book, so without looking, she pulled another one out of the small pile and set it aside. After she had read the last few words she snatched up the second book.

"It's getting dark, maybe you should wait before starting a new book."

"I'll just read a little bit."

"Are you sure you can see? It's getting dark."

"I'll just turn on my high beams, hee hee hee"

But as soon as she opened the book and lit her eyes, the book let out a light of its own and crumbled in her hands, turning to dust.

"Ahhh!" Marceline recoiled in surprise.

"Marceline what's wrong!?" Simon rushed over to her.

"The book just fell apart."

"Hmm… Did you read any words before it crumbled?"

"One word; Flare. Why?"

"I think that might have been a spell tome."

"*gasp* you mean I…" Marceline halted and got a devilish grin on her face. She pointed her left hand up in the air and said "Flare" as she did this a small burst of fire shot out of her hand.

"So cool! I can shoot fire!"

"Well… I suppose it's useful…"

"Now that we both have magic, I could join the mages guild too, I could be your assistant!"

"They probably have a minimum age Marceline, and it's probably older than nine."

"I'll just join in a few weeks when I'm ten."

"It's probably older than ten too."

"Hmph! Well than! I'll just be your _unofficial_ assistant until I'm old enough to join!"

"It's a deal! Tell you what? Tomorrow we'll take the rest of the stuff down to the store, pick up a few more books, swing by the guild-house and find out what the joining-age is, than go out on an adventure looking for ingredients."

Marceline smiled and grabbed Simon in a hug.

"I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too Marcy, but you know that you don't have to call me that when we're alone."

Marceline looked up at him, still smiling.

"I like calling you Dad!"

Simon grinned even wider and ruffled her hair with one hand.

"I like it too darling."

* * *

TMS: THE FEELS! This chapter was a joy for me to write (except for a few technical difficulties) what'd you think Dark?

DS: *sniff* I'm not crying, I'm not crying!

TMS: It's okay dude, I won't judge.

DS: *deep breath in* **THE FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS!**

TMS: Also, before anyone comments about it, I know wards weren't in Oblivion, but they are now. Magic was way better in Skyrim anyway so there!


End file.
